The present disclosure relates to the field of lighting sources, and more particularly relates to a replaceable LED light bulb usable in standard lighting fixtures.
Incandescent lighting bulbs produce considerable heat during lighting operations. Halogen based lighting also emits considerable non-visible infrared light. These conventional lighting products have low conversion efficiencies from electricity to light and waste significant amount of energies.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have several advantages compared to incandescent and halogen lights. LEDs emissions comprise a few narrow spectral ranges, which eliminates, to a large degree, wasted energy. LEDs have an extremely long life compared to incandescent and halogen bulbs. LEDs are solid state devices, which allow them occupy much less space than incandescent and halogen bulbs which require a sizeable vacuum bubble to prevent air from destroying the filament and to keep the glass or silica envelope from overheating. Whereas incandescent and halogen bulbs may have a life expectancy of 2000 hours before the filament fails, LEDs may last as long as 100,000 hours, with a typical life time at 5,000 hours. Furthermore, unlike incandescent and halogen bulbs whose hot filaments are prone to rupture, LEDs are not shock-sensitive and can withstand large forces without failure.
Although LEDs are more energy efficient than conventional lighting devices, cooling can still be a challenge because the LEDs, being small in dimensions, can generate considerable heat in a concentrated area near the LEDs. Insufficient cooling of the LEDs can overheat the LED devices and cause them to malfunction.